Imperfect Love, Unwanted Pressure, Dishonest Soul
by Angelic Moonlight
Summary: The sequel to 'Living Between Dreams and Reality' Matt tells the story of a relationship that ended in misery and heartache. Mimato as usual but not a great fic for Taiora fans.
1. Prologue: Homecoming

A.N.- Okay so a couple of people asked for a sequel to 'Living Between Dreams and Reality', which was a sequel to 'Running on Empty'! So if ya wanna read this one then you'd better read them first! I apologise for taking such a while to actually decide to write one (Yes Stacey, it WAS you who persuaded me!!! ^_~) but I've had a lot of other projects going on, mostly my Sailor Charon stuff, and now I've finally decided to get on with it!!   
  
As you already know (cos you will have read the other two fics before this one, won't you?!) the last two were from different POV's (the first being Tai's, the second Mimi's - why am I telling you this? You'll already know because you'll have read them!) and just to keep with tradition this will be from Matt's POV!!!   
  
So, why DID Sora split with Tai? Read on to find out!!! Oh and don't forget to R & R!!! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but you all know that already.   
  
The 'Sincerest Friendship' Trilogy - Part 3.  
Imperfect Love, Unwanted Pressure, Dishonest Soul.   
  
Prologue: Homecoming    
  
"And now we can reveal, the rumours are true! Yamato and Mimi Ishida, best known as famous singing duo Sincerest Friendship, are indeed returning to live with their son Taichi in their old home town of Odaiba, Japan!"  
  
This was all we needed. Publicity on such an important day.  
"How the hell did this get leaked?" Mimi snapped as she spoke on her cell phone to our agent. "I don't care how you find out - just do!" she looked up and me and tried her best not to smile. She knew how much I loved it when she got all demanding and fierce. She hung up. "Stupid woman." she sighed, clinging onto my arm a little tighter.  
"Who's stupid mommy?" Taichi inquired, blinking his huge blue eyes up at her. Mimi laughed. "No one for you to be worried about sweetheart." she leant down to kiss him on the forehead. "Just think about seeing Uncle Takeru and Aunty Kari again."  
"Yaaaay!" Taichi cheered, waving his little hands around. He was five years old now, and reminded me a lot of TK. It'd been a few months since we'd last seen everyone, last time it'd been Joe's wedding. Yes, old reliable Joe had finally found the right woman, another doctor who'd been at med school at the same time as him, and they were now husband and wife.  
"I wonder how Kari is, I bet she'll be huge by now!" Mimi grinned at me.  
"Yup. Just think, you'll be Uncle Yama soon." she teased me.  
"Aunty Mimi." I teased back.  
"Who are they?" Taichi asked in confusion. We laughed.  
"Sir, madam? Security's been checked - you're free to go." one of the security men told us.  
"You make it sound like we're in prison or something." Mimi laughed. She was in a really good mood despite the news that everyone had discovered we were moving back to Odaiba and there was a huge crowd of fans waiting in the airport.  
"Come on Meems, let's go and fight the crowds and find the others." she nodded, grabbed my hand and I picked up Taichi with my other arm.   
  
*~*~*   
  
It was utter chaos - as soon as we stepped out of the gate there was a load of screaming and shouting:  
"Yamato! Yamato over here!"  
"We love you!"  
"Welcome home!"  
"Can we have your autographs?"  
That kinda thing - Mimi rolled her eyes and we signed a few things and let people take our photos - we decided we might as well be nice since they'd all found out and been nice enough to come and welcome us back.  
"Your son is so cute!" a girl exclaimed.  
"Thanks." I replied as I passed back the CD she'd handed me to sign.  
"Matt - Matt Ishida I love you! Dump that slut and marry meee!" another girl wailed - I was about to turn and give her some abuse about calling my wife a slut when whoever it was started to laugh. I turned to see who it was and laughed as well. "Welcome back Yama-chan!" it was Yolei. "I was gonna hit you then." I told her.  
"Yoleeeeeeeee!" Taichi cheered happily, throwing his arms around her neck.  
"Hello Taichi! You've grown so much since I last saw you!" I let her take him off me as Mimi joined us.  
"Where are the others?" she asked excitedly.  
"Outside, we thought it'd be easier if just one of us waited here. Come on they're dying to see you!" Yolei grabbed Mimi's hand and Mimi grabbed mine as so we were dragged out.  
  
"Wooooo! There they are!!!" Davis whooped - to say he was in his 20's he still acted like he did when he first became one of the DigiDestined.  
"Argh everyone!" Mimi burst into tears as she flung herself in Kari's arms. "My god - look at you! You're huge! I swear I was never that big when I was pregnant with Taichi!" Kari laughed and put a hand on her bump - I had to agree with Mimi - Kari was eight months gone, and Mimi's bump was never that big.  
"Well, that's because there's not only one baby in there." Kari looked up at TK and grinned. "We're having twins."  
"You what?! And you didn't think to tell us?!" I exclaimed loudly.  
"We wanted it to be a surprise." TK and I hugged quickly. "It's so great you're moving back." "You keep saying that." I told him, as Yolei passed Taichi to his uncle.  
"And how's my favourite nephew?" Takeru tickled him and he laughed. I went around, shaking hands and hugging and kissing (only the girls naturally). Davis, Cody, Izzy, Joe, Monika (his wife), and Tai. I shook Tai's hand and slapped him on the back as we greeted each other.  
"Da man is back." I announced. "Bet you're so pleased."  
"Ecstatic." Tai replied sarcastically, then grinned. "It's great to have Mimi back though - hey babe!" he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Keep your dirty hands off my wife." I pretended to be mad.  
"Now, now boys! Behave yourselves in front of my son!" she winked and hugged me. "Let's get to the house - I hope you guys unpacked our stuff nicely?"  
"Of course we did!" they all chorused. We'd shipped all of our furniture and other stuff across a week or so before and had been staying in a hotel for the rest of our time in America. I think it was the house that excited Mimi the most - as soon as she'd heard her old family apartment was empty she was determined it would be ours - and so we bought it.  
"It's the perfect size!" she'd said. "Two bedrooms - one for us and one for Taichi!"  
"But what if we decide to...extend our family?" I asked.  
"Well then we move! Awww c'mon Yama-chan!"  
She had always been too hard to resist.  
As we walked away laughing and gossiping with everyone, Mimi turned to me and looked rather sad.  
"Did you see it Matt?" she asked me.  
"See what?"  
"In Tai's eyes - the emptiness of them," she sighed. "I remember when he and Sora were together, how they used to sparkle and shine. It's like they've...died." I squeezed her hand.  
"Yeah, I saw it." I told her.  
"Did you feel it as well? Her absence is so noticeable." I nodded. "I wish I understood why she left him, who this guy is. I wish she'd have told me instead of running off to England with him." I felt thoroughly sick as I looked into her confused gaze. How could I ever tell her now?  
How?  
How could I ever tell my beautiful, beloved wife...that I'd being lying to her for the last 2 or so years?  
How could I tell her, that I knew exactly what had happened - because her best friend, Sora Takenouchi, had told me? 


	2. A Tale Untold

A Tale Untold.

_Just over 2 years earlier…_

"Come on Taichi, just a little more." I begged my son, trying to get him to eat another piece of toast. He pushed it away.

"No!" he yelled at me. I was just giving in when there was a shout from the study.

"Argh!"

Taichi looked up at me.

"Mommy?" he asked me in concern. I picked him up out of his chair and we walked to the study, where Mimi was sat at the desk with her head in her hands. There were balls of screwed up paper all over the floor.

"Not going too well, honey?" I asked her, rubbing her back.

"Yama, we really need to get to work on this album…but it's just so damn hard!" she looked up at me. "I just can't think of anything to write…" she indicated a pile of papers. "I'm all outta ideas."

"How many songs have you written already?"

"Seven…"

"Meems! Take a break now, seven songs! What time did you get up at? Actually I don't even remember you coming to bed last night…"

"That's because I didn't, I've been up all night." she murmured wearily.

"That's it, Mimi Ishida - go to bed now!"

"But Yama…"

"No buts Mimi-chan, bed, now." I pointed at the door.

"Bed!" Taichi mimicked me, giggling.

"Even Taichi's against me." she got up off the seat and kissed our son on the cheek, took him out of my arms then kissed me. "I guess I'd better do as I'm told then, sweet dreams." she was dragging herself out of the room when the phone started to ring.

"Don't even think about getting that Mimi!" I yelled after her.

"But what if it's important?" she complained.

"Go!" I grabbed the handset before she could, and she huffed and stalked off to the bedroom, Taichi giggling. "Hello, Ishida residence, Yamato speaking."

Silence.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

The silence continued, then there was a click as the handset was obviously put down. I pulled my handset away from my ear and gazed at it for a moment. "Damn punks and their prank calls." I muttered, putting it down.

"Who was it Matt?" Mimi's voice floated from the bedroom.

"Just a wrong number, honey." I called back, dropping into the desk chair.

"I'm hungry!" I heard Taichi exclaim, and I sighed.

"Yamato, have you given Taichi breakfast?" Mimi inquired.

"Yeah…well I tried - he kept refusing to eat his toast."

"Try him with some cereal, you know he loves the stuff." she suggested, and I got back up to fetch him from her. I wasn't the least bit surprised to find her leant against the dresser, note book and pen in hand; Taichi was sat on the dresser next to her.

"Meeeeems…" I started warningly. She looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"I just had a great idea for another song." she explained. "Matt, this album is really important, we haven't had a really big hit since 'Living Between Dreams and Reality'! The record company not to mention _Trisa_ are both getting on at us - the next album has gotta be as good, if not better than 'Hopeful Dreamers'!" she put the notebook down and bit her lip. "I'm just concerned; you've heard the rumours as well as I have!" I sighed. There was a rumour going round that our record company, Migasia Records, were planning on having a huge clean-up - which meant dropping any acts that weren't selling or whose sales were less than perfect.

"Mimi, you're exhausted." I put my arms around her waist. "Everything will be alright okay? I'll look through what you've written and let you know what I think if you get in bed and rest." she nodded and I kissed her on the forehead. "Good girl." I picked up Taichi and she slipped into bed. "Sleep well."

"Thanks Yama, I love you." she murmured sleepily.

"I love you too Mimi." I put Taichi down and shut the door carefully. Taichi ran ahead down the corridor whilst I looked at the gold and platinum disks that lined the walls. They were in chronological order - the one nearest our bedroom was for our first single, then a few more singles and our first album 'Courageous Love, Hopeful Light, Reliable Knowledge and Sincerest Friendship'. I continued to follow the disks along until I stopped at one of our biggest selling singles - 'Living Between Dreams and Reality'. I recalled how hard it was for Mimi to write that one, and it'd always been a struggle to perform it, especially after the news that her mom had killed herself hit home. That was almost a year ago, and Mimi was planning to travel to Odaiba to visit her grave. I was proud of her, so much had happened in her life but she kept bouncing back, and going to Odaiba after 6 years was going to be hard. Finally I reached our last single 'Fall From the Clouds', then the wall was empty. I stared at the blank wall for a moment, then the phone started to ring again.

"If it's no one again there's gonna be hell to pay." I muttered, grabbing the handset. "Ishida residence, Yamato spea-"

"Ahhh hello, Yamato." it was our agent, Trisa. "How is everything?"

"Don't ask." I muttered. "Mimi's worn herself out with worry about the Migasia rumours and the album deadline."

"Is she alright?" her voice softened. "You do remember you have to go to that party tonight?" my eyes widened - I'd totally forgotten!

"Shit." I muttered as I wandered into the study, where Taichi was sat on the floor scrawling on a piece of paper with a pencil.

"So you forgot? Yamato, this is very crucial, there's going to be a lot of very important people there."

"I know, I know, but Mimi needs a break! She stayed up all last night writing songs for the new album." I started flicking through the pile of songs on the desk, knowing that Trisa wouldn't let us off for even one night.

"Sorry Yamato; and on the subject of the album people are asking about the title - any ideas, even for a working title?" I remained silent for a moment, scanning the songs - they were good to say Meems had probably been worn out while she was writing. Suddenly one caught my eye. "Yamato?"

"Oh, yeah working title right…hmmm how about 'Made It This Far'?" I read from the sheet of paper in my hand.

"Daddy, daddy!" Taichi exclaimed, holding his arms up to me.

"Look, Trisa, I gotta go." I used my shoulder to hold the phone to my ear as I lifted my son up.

"Alright, that title sounds good, and I'll arrange the limo to pick you up at about 8 tonight. Goodbye Yamato and give my best wishes to Mimi."

"Will do, 'bye." I muttered as I hung up. "Stupid woman."

"'Tupid woman." Taichi mimicked.

"Hey that's naughty." I scolded him.

"Sorreeee." he apologised in his normal manner. "Hungry!"

"Okay champ, let's get you some breakfast." I put him down again and chased him out. He giggled and as we reached the kitchen the phone started to ring again. "If that's Trisa again…" I grumbled, picking up the kitchen phone. "Hello, Ishida residence…hello?" I was greeted by the ringing tone. "Punks." I muttered, and slammed it down to tend to my son.

¤¤¤¤

"Yamato! Where the hell have my shoes gone?" Mimi was screaming almost hysterically from the back of her closet. You could tell we were going out, Mimi had been in preening mode for several hours already and now as the pick up time got closer she was getting more and more agitated about things.

"Well it might help if you were a bit more specific…since you have about a million pairs." I remarked as I ran my hand through my hair, trying to get it absolutely perfect.

"You know…_those _shoes! The pink ones!"

"Well now you've narrowed it down…to about 50." I grinned as I admired myself in the mirror. "Looking gooood Yamato."

"Heh, well look at Mr. Vain." Mimi appeared from the closet and pulled a face at me.

"Well they say you grow to be like your wife." I winked at her and she laughed. "By the way, your shoes are in your hands."

"I know, I just found them hiding amongst your shoes – got something to tell me?" she pushed me out of the way and started to brush her hair.

"Agh you got me! I have a thing for your shoes!" I held my hands up and she smiled. I then turned to grab my shirt from the bed. "Ummm…Meems?"

"Yes Yama?"

"Have you seen my shirt? I'm sure I put it on the bed…" she turned and shook her head.

"Nup, sorry. Hey, where's Taichi got to?" she inquired.

"Dunno, Taichi!" I walked out of the bedroom to find our son curled up on the floor fast asleep, clutching onto a piece of dark blue material as if it were a security blanket. "Awww, cute." I remarked as I went to pick him up and suddenly noticed two things. Firstly he'd got chocolate all over his face and the material and secondly the 'security blanket' was actually my shirt! "Agh, Mimi!" I yelled, dashing back into the bedroom with Taichi. "Look what he did!" I placed him on the bed and held up my now crumpled, chocolate-stained shirt. "And this was only washed today!" Mimi sighed and rolled her eyes at me in the mirror.

"Relax! You've got plenty of other shirts, just throw that one in the laundry."

"But!" I exclaimed again, then sighed. "Okay." She turned away from the mirror, walked over to me and placed her hands on my chest.

"How do I look?" she asked in a soft tone. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You look fabulous." I grinned. "You always do."

"So do you, with or without a shirt." She winked and gave me a kiss. "Now come on or we'll be late."

"Hey, you're the one distracting me!" I protested, and she just laughed in response.

¤¤¤¤

Our limo showed up at the same time as our babysitter, Alana, did. After a quick drive we arrived at the party and to a crowd of reporters.

"And I thought this was going to be a quiet affair." Sighed Mimi as she gazed out at the photographers who were poised with their cameras, prepared for our entrance. Security was trying desperately to hold back the horde of shouting paparazzi as we finally plucked up the courage to leave our limo. As we were rushed inside Mimi gave me an annoyed look. "Can't they keep away for once?" she muttered.

"Well we all know how important tonight is…plus there's a certain person here tonight, isn't there?" I reminded her, and she exhaled loudly.

"How could I forget?" she remarked, gesturing her hand towards a huge crowd of people in the middle of the large room we'd entered. "Chiara dell'Ora." She said the name in a high-pitched, sarcastic tone. Chiara was the new pride and joy of Migasia Records. She was 17 years old and had been spotted singing in a school musical by a talent scout. There'd been this huge battle between about 3 major record companies to sign her and finally she'd decided on Migasia. Everyone was paying her loads of attention and Mimi didn't like it one bit, namely because she'd stolen her title of 'Migasia's sweetheart'.

"Mimi! Yamato!" Trisa suddenly appeared from nowhere and declared our arrival very loudly. She kissed us both on both cheeks and smiled. "So glad you finally arrived!" suddenly she leant in to whisper. "Chiara has been stealing the limelight for long enough; you guys need to make a good impression tonight." I nodded.

"Yeah, we know that already." I responded wearily. I was getting a little bit fed up with having to suck up to the pretentious idiots of the company, but I guess it had to be done if we didn't want to be dropped. Slipping my arm around Mimi's waist we walked over to where the crowd of Chiara worshippers were laughing loudly at something she'd said.

"Oh! Mimi and Yamati are here!" the singer suddenly spotted us and stepped over. I didn't bother to correct her mistake with my name; I'd tried about a hundred times before but she still couldn't get it. She air kissed us and flashed a huge, charming smile at us. "How _are_ you? And how's that adorable son of yours? What's his name again? Tommy?"

"Taichi." Mimi muttered, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "And he's very well thank you, at home with the babysitter." Chiara batted her eyes at her.

"Babysitter? Why I thought a world famous couple like you would have a nanny!" she giggled and tossed her long dark hair; everyone around us laughed as well.

"I told you so…" Trisa remarked quietly. She'd always complained about Alana looking after Taichi, saying that she probably snooped around the house looking for gossip. However nothing like that had ever happened so we just ignored Trisa's griping. Chiara was now walking around Mimi, eyeing her dress and making my wife's annoyed expression grow.

"Wow, I _adore_ your dress…it's so elegant, so you!" I could tell Mimi knew that she was being sarcastic and so she just turned to look at her.

"Why _thank you_! You're so _very sweet_!" she responded bitterly. "Anyway, I would just _love_ to stand here making small talk but I have more important things to attend to. Come along Yamato." She took my arm and we started to walk away when Chiara suddenly announced in a loud voice:

"You know, the reason I chose this record company was because I knew Sincerest Friendship were signed to it. I've always looked up to Mimi and Matt because they went through so much to be together…" she sighed. "So I guess you have those two to thank for me being here!" everyone around her clapped and Mimi groaned.

"Great, so it's my own fault that I have a rival!" she rested her head on my shoulder and I smiled. "Why did we have to fall in love Yama? Why didn't I go and marry Izzy or Joe like my mom would've liked?" I gasped in mock horror.

"So you wish you'd married a geek rather than your super-sexy stud of a husband?" I exclaimed, and she smiled teasingly at me.

"Hey, Joe wasn't that bad looking once he'd grown his hair!" she winked then squeezed my arm. "As if I'd want anyone else. I love _you_ Yamato Ishida."

"And I love you too, Mimi-chan." I was about to kiss her when my cell phone started to ring. "Agh, I wonder who that could be?" It was our home number. "Alana?" I answered, and Mimi looked anxiously at me.

"Hi Mr. Ishida, ummmm I'm having a bit of a problem…" I suddenly noticed loud crying in the background.

"What's happened? Is Taichi hurt?" I exclaimed, and Mimi gasped and went very pale.

"No, not as far as I know anyway." She responded, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "He was fast asleep one moment and I was just making myself a drink when I heard him call out like he was scared then started to cry and now he won't stop! He says he wants his daddy, so…"

"Alright, I'll catch a taxi and be there soon." I told her. We hung up and Mimi grabbed my arms.

"What's happened? Is Taichi okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, he's just had a nightmare. He's been asking for me so I'd better go sort it out or he'll never go to sleep and poor Alana will have to deal with him crying all night."

"But!" Mimi protested. "I don't want to stay here by myself!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, it won't be for long, I promise. Just go and mingle and cheer up!" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir." She walked away and I headed for the exit.

"Oh and no fighting with Chiara!" I added, and she turned and saluted.

"Yamato Ishida, where do you think you're going!" Trisa exclaimed.

"Home, Taichi's upset. I'll be back." I said bluntly, grabbed my jacket, and left.

¤¤¤¤

"Here, keep the change." I said to the cab driver as I handed him some cash. It hadn't taken me long to calm Taichi down. He'd been having bad dreams a lot recently, mostly about a monster he'd accidentally seen on TV when he'd woken up one night when Mimi and I were watching some horror movie and he'd walked into the lounge to tell us he couldn't sleep. After he'd fallen asleep again I'd apologised to Alana, who'd said it was no problem, then I'd caught another taxi. I was just about to turn to head into the building when a woman walked past me talking into a cell phone. And this woman made me freeze in shock for a minute…

"Look, I just need some time to think about things. It's going to be so difficult…" she stopped just a little distance away from me and I just stood staring at the back of her head. "Yes, I do, of course." She sighed, and I shook my head.

"No, it can't be…" I murmured.

"A couple of days, that's all I'm asking of you. I promise that I'll call you then."

But it looked so like her…

"Thank you. Yes, I love you too. Bye." She sighed again and finally curiosity got the better of me.

"Sora?" I said cautiously. She turned around sharply, then put a hand to her mouth as her eyes widened. "I knew it!"

"Matt!" she replied in a high tone. "What are you doing here!"

"Ummm well I do live in this city, y'know." I teased her. "I'm at a party with Mimi. What are _you_ doing here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming to New York?" she looked down at the floor and I could immediately tell something was up. "Sora? Do you want me to get Mimi, she's just in the-" I pointed towards the door.

"No!" she suddenly cut me off and looked up again. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Please don't, I don't want her to know!" she started to sob and I felt very confused.

"What's wrong Sora? Is it Tai? Has he done something bad?" she shook her head.

"No…he hasn't done anything." She paused. "It's me that's done wrong."

"What?" I stepped closer to her but she stepped back.

"Look, you should go back to the party, won't Mimi be looking for you?" she said, her voice shaking.

"I guess so…but I'm worried about you. I want to know what's going on." I tried to look her in the eye but she turned away.

"Okay, I'll tell you, tomorrow." She replied. "Meet me here at ten."

"You promise you'll be here?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes." She started to walk away. "Bye for now Matt."

"Sure…" I watched her turn a corner then decided to go back to Mimi; although I didn't know how I'd be able to keep what had just occurred a secret from her.

¤¤¤¤

The rest of the party was pretty dull and so Mimi and I left as early as we could without seeming rude. We'd managed to chat to plenty of important people and Trisa told us she thought we'd made a good impression and also managed to annoy Chiara. That remark pleased Meems a lot. However the next morning I discovered Chiara had managed to get to my wife more than she'd been letting on. When I woke up she wasn't in bed and I could hear music coming from the lounge. Curious, I got out of bed and opened the bedroom door. Mimi had pushed back the couch to make a big space in the middle of the room and was doing some stretching exercises. Taichi was stood next to her, giggling and copying his mom's actions.

"Uhh, Meems? What are you doing?" I inquired, and she looked at me with a frown on her face.

"While you were here last night Chiara asked me if I was pregnant again!" she exclaimed, then held out her arms. "So that must mean I'm getting fat!" I laughed at her and picked up Taichi as he ran over to me.

"Honey, you look as great as ever; Chiara's just jealous because she hasn't got your amazing figure." I told her, and she smiled.

"On a better note, look at this." She picked up a magazine from the couch and opened it to a page that had a picture of us (looking very good, even if I do say so myself). The headline read 'The Relationship Everyone Wants!'. It was about how a website had decided that we had the perfect relationship and how (apparently) Migasia were proud of 'their golden couple'. "We're Migasia's 'golden couple'!" Mimi grinned.

"Yeah, but 'perfect relationship'? I don't think so." I remarked, and that suddenly reminded me of Sora. I looked at the clock – it was 9.15. "Look, I've gotta go out…" She gave me a puzzled look.

"Where have you gotta go? You didn't mention it last night…"

"When I saw Antony Marshall the other day I said that I'd meet up with him to discuss the new album." Marshall was a really great guy who we sometimes co-wrote with.

"Oh, okay." Mimi smiled and took Taichi from me. "We'll see you later."

"Sure thing, babe." My wife rolled her eyes.

"Heh, 'babe'. You haven't called me that since we were 18." She teased. "You'd better get dressed before you leave though."

"Oh yeah." I grinned sheepishly at her.

¤¤¤¤

My taxi pulled up at our meeting point at exactly ten o'clock, and Sora was stood waiting for me. She looked weary as she greeted me.

"How's Mimi?" she asked.

"She's okay, apart from having a weight issue this morning." I explained about Chiara and she smiled fondly.

"That sounds just like Mimi." Although her face was smiling, her eyes were sad.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere where we can sit? Central Park's just a walk away." I suggested.

"That sounds fine." She replied, and we started to walk off in silence.

"Hey, how's TK? I haven't spoken to him for a couple of weeks." I asked, breaking the stillness. I'd been trying to keep in touch with him as much as possible but Mimi and I had been so busy recently that I'd not had much of a chance.

"He's okay, he and Kari are really happy. They were sorry that you couldn't make it to their wedding." I nodded.

"The pictures he sent us were great, I'm so proud of him." I sighed. "Mimi and I keep hoping they'll come and visit us."

"I'm sure they will…" she smiled again. "And how's Taichi? He must be getting big now."

"Yeah he is, he's 2 now and he never ceases to amaze me." I confessed, showing her a picture that I carry around with me. "He looks so like Mimi, don't you think?" she looked at it warmly.

"He looks like you as well, he has your eyes." She handed me the photo back as we sat down on a bench. "I envy you and Mimi." She suddenly announced.

"You do?" I remarked.

"Yes, you're so in love, you have a beautiful son and you've been through so much just to be together." She replied. "I'm so glad you have each other, you're both so very, very lucky. I just hope that someday I'll be as happy as you two are."

"I'm sure you will be Sora." I replied reassuringly. "I'm sure you and Tai are meant to be together and I'm also certain you'll sort out whatever's wrong." Suddenly she turned to stare at me.

"No, Matt, we won't!" she exclaimed, then put her head in her hands.

"It's okay, Sora. Please, tell me what's wrong and I promise I won't tell a soul." I said gently, watching her. It was as I was doing this that I noticed something that I felt was quite significant. "Hey, where's your engagement ring?" she continued to hide her face to avoid my questioning gaze. "Is this what this is all about? Have you and Tai split up!" She simply shook her head. "But where's your ring then?"

"Back in my hotel room." She murmured, finally moving her hands. "I can't bear to even look at it, that's how awful I'm feeling right now."

"I don't understand, why are you so miserable? I got the feeling that you and Tai were as strong as ever when he called the other week. And you never gave Mimi any cause for concern." I remarked.

"I couldn't tell her, I didn't want her to worry." She said sadly, then fell silent for a minute or two.

"But what is it that's making you feel so sad?" She shrugged and sighed again.

"Tai's been really, really annoying recently. Going overboard with the wedding plans. I told him I wanted a long engagement but he doesn't seem to understand. His idea of 'long' is two weeks! He's been telling everyone we're planning to get married in a couple of months and he's already looking for places and he bought me a ton of magazines." She paused. "Matt, the truth is…he keeps talking about us in the future, what we'll do and where we'll go but I just can't vision it. He has all these huge plans for our wedding and it's driving me insane. I keep biting my lip because all I want to do is yell at him and tell him I just don't love him."

"You don't love him?" I repeated, feeling numb. I never thought I'd hear that – the idea of Sora and Tai not being together just wasn't something that had ever crossed my mind.

"No, I don't. I just don't have feelings for him anymore and I've been denying it." She took a deep breath. "And the reason that I now realise that this is the truth is because…I've met someone else." The words rang in my ears for a moment, then the realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

"What? Who is it? How? Where?" I spluttered.

"His name's Shaun. I met him when I was visiting my aunt on the other side of town. He asked me for directions and we got talking. He's English but works in Japan. We got on really well and I found out we have a lot in common. We ended up going out for dinner and one thing kinda led to another and…and it made me come to the conclusion that me and Tai just…aren't meant to be." She closed her eyes. "Anyway I've been making lots of trips to see Shaun, telling Tai that my aunt's really sick and likes my company; and because he trusts me so much he believes it!"

"I can't believe you can do that to him Sora…after everything he's done for you!" I exclaimed, feeling quite angry for my best friend.

"I know! Don't you think I feel bad!" she retorted.

"Well, you don't seem to be acting like you do!" I responded, getting to my feet. "So, what's the deal with this Shaun guy then? Are you planning to just run out on Tai and shack up with him?" she sighed and I just stared at her. "You _are_, aren't you?"

"Well, I plan to tell him first…" she murmured. "It's just trying to find the right words."

"How about just being blunt? 'Hey, Tai, I don't love you anymore, haven't done for a while so I'm leaving you for some guy I just met?'" I suggested scornfully.

"Matt, please don't be like this…" she pleaded quietly.

"You don't seem to have a lot of compassion for the girl who used to be the owner of the Crest of Love." I muttered.

"And for the guy who used to have the Crest of Friendship you're not being very understanding!" she snapped back; and I realised she was right. I turned to look at her and saw how pale she looked.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to take in." I sat down again and ran my hands through my hair. "Look, since we're talking about Crests maybe you should take a leaf out of Mimi's book and be honest with Tai. If you're miserable then he has a right to know, I'm sure he'll understand, and maybe you'll be able to sort things out." She looked at me critically.

"You're just not getting this, are you? Tai and I will never 'sort things out'. I know deep in my heart that it's over. I love Shaun and I want to be with him." Her expression turned to one of doubt. "And I don't know how to talk to him about this…you know how irrational he can be. I'm scared he'll beat up Shaun or do something even more stupid." I shook my head.

"Tai loves you and he would want you to be happy, I'm certain of that." I said, taking her hands. She tried to smile at me as she got to her feet.

"I wish I could be as convinced as you are of that." She remarked sadly. "I've got to go now. Please don't tell Mimi you've seen me or about what's happened, it'll only upset her."

"I already promised you that I wouldn't."

"Matt, promise me something else?" She turned away from me.

"Anything."

"Don't even hurt Mimi. Tell her you love her whenever you can, and make sure you mean it." She turned back, and I noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Because the world would be a sad place if you two ever fell out of love."

"That's a promise I know I'll never, ever break." I smiled. "I'm sure of it."

"I'm glad to hear that." She gave me one last smile. "Goodbye, Matt, take care of yourself and your family."

"You too, Sora." I watched her walk away. "Good luck…"

¤¤¤¤

…_Present day…_

I'm not sure how long I sat there for after she left, thinking about everything she'd told me; but when I decided to go home I knew one thing – I was a very lucky guy. I hoped she would take my advice and talk to Tai about it, but I discovered a few months later that she hadn't. She'd just told Tai that she no longer loved him , that she'd fallen in love with someone else and that she was leaving. A couple of days after our reunion at Mimi's mother's grave I went for a drink with him to catch up, and he told me how confused he felt about it all. It made me feel even worse because I knew the truth, and now Sora had moved to England, leaving us all beh-

"Daddy, we're heeeere!" My thoughts were interrupted by Taichi. I noticed he and Mimi looking at me, and my wife looked very worried.

"Are you okay, Yama? You've been really quiet since we left the airport." She remarked as we got out of the people carrier that TK had hired for the day.

"I was just thinking about what you were saying about Tai." I told her quietly

"Hey, Mimi, what have you got in here!" TK suddenly yelled as he tried to drag one of her suitcases along; Mimi laughed.

"Not much, just a few of my clothes." She grinned, then turned to look at me. "Cheer up, you, we're back in Odaiba, back with our friends!" her face fell again. "Well, most of them." I put my arm around her shoulders, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and suddenly I realised I couldn't hide it from her anymore. She had a right to know why her so-called best friend had suddenly distanced herself. I knew that Mimi kinda blamed herself, thinking she hadn't been a good enough friend. I knew that by the end of the day Mimi would know the truth, the truth about how Sora and Tai's love was far from perfect; about the awful pressure that had been placed on me these past few months…and finally my dishonest soul would be purged.

The End.

A.N. – Well that's it peeps, I really hope you enjoyed this trilogy as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to review now!


End file.
